A computed tomography (CT) scanner generally includes an x-ray tube mounted on a rotatable gantry that rotates around an examination region about a z-axis. The x-ray tube emits radiation that traverses the examination region and a subject or object positioned therein. A detector array subtends an angular arc opposite the examination region from the x-ray tube, detects radiation that traverses the examination region, and generates a signal indicative thereof. A reconstructor processes the signal and reconstructs volumetric image data indicative thereof the examination region.
The detector array has included a plurality of detector modules. Each detector module has included a plurality of photodiode array tiles bonded to a module substrate. Each photodiode array tile has included a scintillator optically coupled on a radiation receiving side and an ASIC bonded to the other side. To construct such a detector module, the ASIC is coupled to the photodiode array tile, and then the photodiode array tile (with the ASIC mounted thereon) is coupled to the module substrate. The scintillator is coupled to the photodiode array tile.
With one configuration, the ASIC is soldered to the photodiode array tile, and then the photodiode array tile with the ASIC is soldered to the module substrate. The soldering has been achieved through reflow soldering using a reflow oven. Unfortunately, the heat used to solder the photodiode array tile with the ASIC to the module substrate may compromise the solder bond between the photodiode array tile and the ASIC. In view of at least the above, there is an unresolved need for other approaches to combine the photodiode array tile, the ASIC and the module substrate.